My Little Monster
by tat0r-tots
Summary: This is a continuation of an AWESOME anime. Love is a very complex thing and some people will do anything to get a taste.
1. sunsets

**Hey this is my first My Little Monster fanfic. Great anime hope you like it ^.^**

Shizuku's POV

"Shizuku! Shizuku!" a familiar voice yelled as I tried to study Trigonometry for exams coming up. I rolled my eyes and stuck my nose in my text book once again. He burst through the open window of my room screaming my name tears in his eyes.

"Yes Haru?" I answered irritated.

"Are you avoiding me? I haven't seen you since school started!" he wept. I sighed and packed up my stuff and put them in my book bag and got up to leave.

"It's too early in the morning for this," I mumbled and left my room. I trudged down the stairs.

"It's Kenji-kun isn't it? You're hanging out with Keeeeenji!" he wailed stomping down the stairs behind me. My dad opened up the newspaper and sipped some coffee.

"Why good morning dear and Haru," he greeted. I glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be at your new job?" I scowled and he shivered.

"Right I was just above to leave!" he yelled and picked up his briefcase and head for the door.

"Wait dad…" I began. His face brightened up,

"Yes honey?" he sang. I rolled my eyes

"Don't forget your pants," I stated bluntly and exited the house, Haru following behind.

"So it's Kenji?" he asked a few moments later.

"No."

"Then whhyyyy?" he whined. I felt my face get red. I can't just tell him because I'm in love with him that being around him makes me uncomfortable.

"Because you're getting in the way of my studies," I muttered and continued walking sternly. I stopped when I noticed he wasn't beside me anymore and I turned around. He was crouching on the floor crying his eyeballs out and doodling pictures on the cement floor with his finger.

"I didn't know I was such a bother," he whimpered. Oh no, what have I done.

The school day went by quickly and Haru wasn't around most of the time which bothered me. Even at lunch I ended up eating alone with Asako-chan. By the time I left school it was almost sun set and I was walking up those same stairs; those stairs where so many things happened. I stopped to look at the sunset when someone came running up the stairs. BAM, I turned straight into his face and our lips touched. For some reason I didn't pull away and the sun set just as he finished and smile.

"I bet Kenji isn't as good as I am at kissing," Haru said and smirked.

**Okay thanks for reading and shine on. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. A hug

**So guys welcome to my second chapter of My Little Monster I hope you like it as much as I do! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.**

Maybe I over did it.

When I saw him soar across the sky I thought this. I didn't think I punched him that hard. But of course, knowing that black haired, inhuman boy he would just fine. I continued to walk home before night came.

"I'm home," I called as I entered the house and after I took of my brown school shoes I shot up the carpeted stairs. When I came into my room he was there. White and covered in feathers, not a human but…a chicken. Not just any chicken, Haru's chicken. He was probably hiding in my room. This boy is a nut job.

I picked up the chicken and tossed him out the window when Haru burst out the closet jumped out the window after them. Naturally I had a heart attack when he flew out the closet and threw the window in a matter of seconds and I fell back on my checkered red and orange comforter neatly tucked over my bed.

I got up and looked out the window to find Haru talking to the chicken, more like scolding him for some reason and I sighed and closed my window.

After I took a hot bathe I went into my room change and slipped into my PJ's. Just plain pink pants and an over sized white t-shirt with a cartoon bear head on it. I sat at my desk and started working on some AP Spanish work for extra credit.

I heard a splat against my window and I slowly turned my head around. Haru was pasted against my window smudging his face against it making him look physically distorted and I jumped back.

"Shiiiiizzzzuuuuukuuuuuu," he moaned. I was totally weirded out and it showed on my face a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"I knoooow now. It because of…I can barely say his name. That DAMN Yuzan!" he shouted and started sobbing against the window. I shook my head and turned off the lights. I hoped in my bed trying to ignore Haru and eventually fell asleep. The next morning was my same routine, shower get ready for school do a little studying then leave.

At school I never spent much time socializing and Haru never seemed to be around. Asako only spoke to me a few times but I never really paid attention. This feeling felt familiar.

I realized what was bugging me all day at lunch when I decided to eat on the roof. That's it, I don't think I've gotten any closer to Haru. It's been the same but that's the problem. He's kissed me twice since I met him and yet it feels like we haven't made it anywhere. Also I feel, alone. I was used to the feeling. It was always easier being alone. Suddenly I felt a tear roll down my cheek. What's this? Why am I crying.

"Alone," I mumbled. Suddenly I felt myself plunge into warmth as arms wrapped around me and held me close to their heart. Hs scent was familiar and his embrace was so warm, Haru. I looked up at him and saw his same dark brown eyes stare down at me and his black hair swaying in the wind. I don't know why but I started to cry. I buried my face in his shirt and cried my heart out. But why? I can't remember the last time I cried.

"You're not alone," he whispered and that's why. I was afraid I was alone again. Without Haru…I don't think I would be okay.

'_You're not alone'_ he hushed me still embracing me and then he smiled.


	3. Trouble comes a-knockin'

**Hey everyone I know haven't posted since like 453637298329BC but im here now! Woohoo. Let's get this party started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this cute anime *sobs* but I think of these ideas all by myself**

Haru had his chicken with him.

Its head was poking out his backpack and I noticed people were staring at us as we walked down the streets and across roads. Suddenly Haru stopped and ran into a store. A few minutes later he came out took my hand and began dragging me off. Not long after we were in the park and I noticed he had an ice-cream cone in his hand. He relaxed on a bench and I sat…a considerable distance away.

He then moved close to me and held out the ice-cream.

"Want some?" I shook my head.

"Just try it."

I sighed and leant in and licked it. I opened my eyes surprised at how good it tasted. Then I realized that he liked it at the same time. I felt my face turn red and I quickly slid back. Haru blinked twice, innocent as ever.

"Tsk," is what came out of my mouth. I closed my eyes and looked away in annoyance.

"I-I should be studying not wasting time in the park." Haru began to whine and I got up and walked away leaving him having a tantrum in the park. The wind grew a bit harsh on my way home when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Yuzan.

"Hey Shizuku," his voice was calm and mature. He smiled warmly and walked beside me.

"You know, young ladies shouldn't walk home alone." I looked at him then at the ground.

"I don't see a problem," I responded and we didn't say much after that. I reached the gate of my house.

"You didn't have to walk me home…" I began, my voice wavering. Then my heart skipped a beat as he gently pushed me against the wall and leaned in close. I was sure my face was red.

'Wait…was he going to k-k-kiss me?' My breathing became stifling then I calmed down. I broke his grip and opened the gate without hesitation. In that moment I saw the surprised look on his face then when I walked in he grabbed my hand and pulled me back and spun me around.

This moment was only the beginning of my pain. He kissed me and I pulled away. He let me go.

"When you get tired of playing find the chicken with my brother, I'll be waiting," he said swiftly and walked away.

"This is the worst," I heard a voice say from behind. Suddenly I felt like I was going to break into a million pieces. I turned around to see Haru standing there. His eyes were teary. Not his usual whiny self. He looked as if he just saw his own mom get run over by a 10 ton truck. I opened my mouth but no words came out. He was gonna say something but I turned and suddenly my feet began to move. My breathing began to speed up and before I knew it I was running.

Why was I running? Why did Yuzan kiss me? Why do I feel like I've hurt myself in the process of hurting Haru? Why do I care? Care… I…care. I slowed down and sat down on a nearby bench.

The sun was setting. I should go home. I can think about Haru later. I need to…study. I took a deep breath and got back up. I walked home only hearing the clack of my shoes on the empty walk way. Suddenly I remembered the hug. That hug which give me hope. Hope that things might get better. That I…might get better.

I closed the gate and went inside.

"Im home." No one answered. I guess dad wasn't home. I stumbled upstairs and when I opened my room door I was a bit surprised to see Haru sitting on my bed.

"H-Haru?" He didn't turn around. I sat down beside him. Silence quickly crept in.

"So a-"

"Don't do those things," he cut me off. I looked up to find him staring at me intently. I stared into his eyes. I didn't see sadness or disappointment but…anger. He pushed me down on the bed and was on top of me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't make me hurt you…" I found my voice trailing off.

"Please…stay away from Yuzan," he said almost as if every word hurt.

"It's not like I like hi-"

"Good." He cut me off again. I haven't seen him act like this before.

"If you liked him…" he began. Suddenly water dropped on my check, It was tears. Haru only an inch away from my face was crying. Not harshly in a child like manner but… lonely. His face looked familiar. The familiar feeling…of being alone. Not by choice, but abandonment.

"If you liked him… Then you'd leave me."

Haru smiled but it hurt.

**Wooohoo that's it. Next time boys and girls **** Oh and please review and look at my new uta pri fanfic!**


End file.
